Jamais 2 sans 3
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Jasper père de famille célibataire vois débarquer Bella et Victoria dans sa vie. Deux tornades venus de Seattle qui vont bouleverser sa vie et celles de ses enfants Kyle et Louna. "RIRE garanti"


**Nouvelle fic basée sur...le j'en ai rien à foutre. Vous voulez rire, bah ça va être dans cette fic, le premier chapitre commence déjà sur les chapeaux de roues. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite avec ma tête complétement disjoncté. Vous savez le pire je l'ai commençait il y a très longtemps ...et puis j'avais lâché parce que je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'allais en faire, maintenant c'est bon. Je vais en faire une grosse bonne grande rigolade, avec une histoire bien sur, il en faut toujours. **

**Alors bon premier chapitre ! BISOUS ! **

* * *

><p>- Louna, Kyle à table ! hurla Jasper du bas des escaliers. Et en vitesse de préférence.<p>

L'homme souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine. Peter était un homme baraqué, dont les cheveux traînés entre le blond et le brun, contrairement à lui, son aîné qui avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés.

- Ta femme arrive à quelle heure déjà ? se lamenta le grand frère.

- Dans une heure environ, tu sais très bien que Charlotte est toujours longue quand elle va dans les magasins. Mais revenons-en à toi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la rencontrer. Cette jeune fille est charmante, en plus elle s'appelle Lucie, c'est un joli prénom, elle a un cul tu verrais…

- Non merci je ne veux pas voir. Je n'ai pas envie de faire sa connaissance je suis…

- Très bien tout seul je sais, mais avoues que tu aurais grand besoin d'une femme ici. D'accord tu sais faire la cuisine, le ménage et tous ces trucs que les nanas font à la perfection, mais merde ! Tu ne vas pas continuer à te toucher tout seul toute ta vie…

- STOP ! Peter il y a des gosses ici !

- Des gosses ? Des gosses ! Ton fils aura bientôt 16 ans et je suis sûr qu'il trempe plus sa nouille que toi !

- Charmant vraiment, je te remercie pour ce commentaire très imagé.

- Et ta fille ne devrait plus tarder non plus…

- Ma fille a 12 ans espèce de pervers. Qu'un seul garçon l'approche pour voir et je me charge de lui refaire le portrait.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana son frère. Rose m'a appelé il y a une semaine, elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais.

- Si elle s'inquiétait autant qu'elle le prétend elle serait ici actuellement au lieu de roucouler à Seattle.

- Tu es injuste avec elle, Rose a trouvé l'amour, après cet histoire avec Royce, je trouve que ça ne peut que lui faire que du bien.

- Ce Emmett Cullen à l'air de compenser le peu de cervelle qu'il a par ses muscles.

- Tu ne l'as encore jamais vu et tu le juges. Tu n'aimais pas Charlotte non plus au départ.

- Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle est avec lui et elle ne nous l'a encore jamais présenté, fit remarquer Jasper en souriant.

- Vu comment tu as refait le portrait de Royce je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille te présenter Emmett.

- Excuses moi mais Royce était un connard qui méritait largement une raclée…

- Jaz ! Il y a des gosses ici voyons ! se moqua Peter en ricanant.

Jasper Whitlock était un homme de 35 ans que la vie n'avait pas gâté. Orphelin à l'âge de 16 ans il avait été recueilli par ses grands-parents avec son frère Peter et sa sœur Rosalie. A leurs morts l'aîné avait hérité du ranch familial. C'est là qu'il avait découvert Maria, sa future femme. A 19 ans, il avait découvert le visage de son premier enfant Kyle. Quatre années plus tard Luna était né d'un accouchement difficile qui avait emporté sa mère. Jasper avait longtemps rejeté la faute sur sa fille, aujourd'hui il le regrettait profondément. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa fille, il se damnerait pour elle. Mais il sentait bien que Louna avait toujours manqué d'une mère à qui parler. La seule qui réussissait à communiquer librement avec elle c'était Rosalie, sa tante, seulement voilà, Rosalie n'était plus là. Il essayait de rattraper le temps perdu à présent mais rien n'y faisait, Louna ne parlait pas beaucoup. Kyle, lui était plutôt taciturne, pour lui arracher un sourire il fallait y mettre du cœur. Il ressemblait à son père en tout point, la seule différence était sa couleur de cheveux, brun comme sa mère. Quant à Louna, il n'y avait que ces yeux bleus saphir qui prouvaient que Jasper était son père, sinon elle avait exactement les mêmes traits que sa défunte mère.

Louna descendit les escaliers en courant et en déposant un papier juste devant son père avant de s'assoir. Elle fut suivie de près par son frère qui traînait des pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Louna ? demanda Jasper en regardant le papier attentivement.

- C'est une autorisation pour que je participe à la pièce de théâtre de l'école.

- Tu as réussi à obtenir un rôle ? s'étonna son frère en la regardant de travers.

- Ma prof veut que je joue le rôle principal mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit-elle timidement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es une Whitlock, tu as du charisme, tu vas faire un tabac ma chérie ! s'écria Peter avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne crois pas être faite pour ça, je suis un peu trop…sage pour faire ça…

- Renfermé serait le mot juste, intervint son frère.

- Tu peux parler toi ! se moqua son oncle. Tu es incapable de faire une conversation civilisée avec une personne extérieure à cette maison, au premier mot de travers tu parles avec les poings.

- Bon stop, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard, les coupa Jasper sentant déjà un débat commencer entre Peter et Kyle laissant une Louna embarrassée au milieu. Mangez tous les deux ça va être froid.

Le ton sur lequel il avait parlé ne permettait pas d'objecter une fois de plus. Ses enfants se mirent enfin à table et rechignèrent à manger une fois encore la nourriture que leur père avait faite. Jasper n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon cuisinier. Il aimait cuisiner de là à savoir le faire c'était une autre histoire. Même Peter compatissait pour eux.

- Euh ! Jaz ? Tu as été chez Rosalie récemment ? demanda Peter en braquant ses yeux sur la fenêtre.

- Comment ça chez Rosalie ? l'interrogea l'ainé en ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il y a de la lumière dans la maison de Rose !

Peter avait préféré vivre en dehors du ranch, mais Rosalie avait toujours disposé d'une petite maison en face de la maison principale, elle était plus petite car elle appartenait à l'origine aux employés. Mais Rosalie l'avait totalement rénovait et avait vécu longtemps dedans, avant de partir à Seattle. Seulement voilà, elle n'était jamais revenue depuis.

- Peter reste avec les enfants, je n'aime pas ça.

Jasper prit son fusil qu'il avait rangé sous clef et s'en arma pour sortir en direction de la maisonnée. Il semblait y avoir de l'activité à l'intérieur. Un vieille voiture était même installé devant l'entrée, une espèce de vieille Chevrolet avec une bâche sur le derrière . Est-ce que sa sœur serait-elle vraiment revenu sans lui en faire part. Néanmoins il garda son fusil à l'épaule et entra dans la maison, la porte étant resté grande ouverte. Alors qu'il bifurquait dans le salon, il tomba nez à nez avec une femme d'une trentaine d'année les yeux écarquillées et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Putain de merde c'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit-elle en reculant devant le fusil.

- Qui êtes vous ? S'énerva aussitôt Jasper aussi patient qu'un bébé devant son biberon.

- Pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de diriger cette chose vers le sol et ensuite je répondrais volontiers à vos questions.

- Répondez déjà à la première et ensuite je verrais, insista-t-il têtu.

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan je suis une amie de Rosalie.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et une tête blonde fit son apparition avec nonchalance, avant de se stopper devant le spectacle.

- Bell's c'est qui ce guignol qui te braque avec un flingue ? Demande la jeune fille.

- Victoria j'aimerai bien répondre à ta question mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

Jasper se décida enfin à ranger son fusil et fronça les sourcils en direction de Bella.

- Rosalie a vraiment des amis ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Bien sur. Enchanté monsieur le psychopathe moi c'est Bella et voici Victoria. Je demanderais bien à qui j'ai l'honneur mais vu la ressemblance je dirais soit Jasper soit Peter.

- Je suis Jasper, avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné de leur avoir fait peur.

- Merci pour l'accueil Jasper, on s'en souviendra, le taquina Bella en lui tendant sa main.

- Désolé c'est juste...rare de voir quelqu'un ici.

- Oui nous avions besoin de respirer. Vic viens dire bonjour au monsieur s'il te plaît.

- Genre il vient de te braquer et tu veux que je lui dise bonsoir, s'insurgea Victoria. T'a fumé le pétard ou quoi ? C'est un maboule celui là.

- Tu sais ça ne nous changera pas beaucoup de ceux que l'on croise tous les jours, lui dit Bella en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

- C'est pas faux.

La blonde descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et vint tendre sa main à Jasper.

- Salut le barjot moi c'est Victoria Johnson, Rosalie m'a dit que vous étiez beau gosse et elle ne mentait pas. Il paraît que vous avez des marmots et que votre fils est un peu spéciale...il est coincé en gros, bah vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge. Faut pas s'étonner de l'état du fils quand on croise le père...

- Vic je crois qu'il a compris là, c'est bon tu peux arrêter ta diarrhée verbale, lui conseilla Bella devant le regard ahuri du propriétaire du domaine.

- Ok j'ai compris je continue de monter mes affaires dans la chambre le temps que tu finisse de discuter avec dingo.

Jasper la regarda partir vers l'extérieur complètement sonné.

- C'est ma filleule, elle est gentille mais elle n'a pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de maboule cette gamine est totalement déjantée.

- Elle tient ça de son père c'est ce qui me plaisait tant chez lui, répondit la brune en bombant le torse de fierté.

- Vous restez pour combien de temps ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper.

- Rosalie nous a dit que nous pouvions déménager définitivement ici, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop parce que je vais inscrire Vic au lycée du coin demain matin.

La tête de Jasper n'avait pas de prix. Il allait devoir vivre avec ça à côté de chez lui ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que tout tournait rond dans la tête de Rosalie et il ne pouvait rien dire. Sa sœur envoyait tous les mois de quoi entretenir cette maison. Elle lui appartenait et elle avait le droit d'y loger qui bon lui semblait. Mais merde elle aurait pu prévenir que des barjots allaient débarquer.

- Youhou ! Vous êtes là ? Demanda Bella en secouant la main devant les yeux de son hôte.

- Vous allez donc vivre ici un moment, en conclut-il enfin.

- Bon sens de la déduction je vous félicite. Maintenant auriez vous l'amabilité de me laisser décharger ma voiture, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez m'aider ?

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps, hurla Peter en entrant en trombe dans ma maison, tires au moins un coup de feu pour que je vienne voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ?

Jasper souffla de dépit. Comment pouvait-il juger ces nouvelles arrivantes alors qu'il avait le même spécimen pour frère. Peter ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre et salua Bella de la main.

- Salut, tu dois être Bella moi c'est Peter, j'avais complètement zappé que Rosalie m'avait dit que tu arrivais aujourd'hui.

Jasper se retourna le regard tueur, prêt à mordre son frère si nécessaire.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, ironisa l'aîné de très mauvaise humeur à présent.

- T'écoutes que la moitié de ce que je dis de toute façon alors peu importe, lâcha-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. Bella un peu d'aide pour décharger ?

- Avec grand plaisir !

Victoria passa devant Jasper avec un carton et le bouscula au passage.

- Désolé dingo mais restes pas dans le chemin sinon tu vas te faire bouler, on est tous un peu bourrin dans la famille.

- Je rêve, je suis en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller bientôt, dit Jasper en baissant les bras devant l'impertinence de la jeune fille.

Donc pour résumé il se retrouvait avec un frère complètement sénile, une femme dont il ne connaissait absolument rien sauf le fait qu'elle était ami avec Rosalie et une gamine effrontée avec la langue bien pendue. Quelle merde ! Comment allait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser. Il ne pouvait pas c'était bien ça le problème. Rosalie allait lui payer cher celle là. Vraiment très cher.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Si ça vous intéresse il y a toujours la page Facebook "Vavaamoi" je vais régulièrement. Bisousouille !<strong>


End file.
